


Altar of sacrifice

by MadDogMajima



Series: Reign in Blood [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for the Dark Devas to rise from the depths of Hell and spread despair, the sacrifice of a virgin is essential.</p><p>Kazuichi Souda killed countless just to see his Queen's white dress dripping blood. He doesn't know she won't be the one to fall to the Dark King's knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar of sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> If I manage to collect more ideas, this could turn into the first part of a series picturing what the Despairs were up to when the Future Foundation found them. Maybe.
> 
> As always: English is not my native language, any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

_«Choose me, please. I beg you, my Lord. Me. I’m the right soul to offer for this sacrifice. I’m asking you to reconsider your decision and follow despair.»_

_«My Queen-»_

_«It’s for the best. Please, think about it. Think about the despair. I would lose the pleasure of looking at your face and I’d suffer as you push the dagger into my abdomen. Think about the despair you’ll feel when my body goes pale and limp in your arms and my face is distorted by pain. How much despair will you be able to bring to the world, when that much resides within yourself?»_

_«You know it would be my greatest pleasure to be the one who sends you to the Gates of Hell to sit on your rightful throne, my beloved Queen. But this ritual requires a specific sacrifice.»_

_«But the Dark Devas deserve-»_

_«The Dark Devas would be furious if they knew I brought them back with an amateurish replica. And they would refuse to obey my commands were you not there by my side to greet them. This is a matter for another time, my Queen.»_

_«Promise me. Promise me that my time to bring despair to the world will come. That soon I’ll be announcing a majestic feast to welcome you into the depths of the Earth.»_

_«That soon we’ll dwell where we belong.»_

***

Sonia laid still, every inch of her body covered by a thick mass of blood, until she felt her lungs were going to shatter. She sat in the plastic container and inhaled short breaths. Lukewarm blood dripped from her whole body. It had seeped through the fabric of her white dress, staining her once pale skin, and covered her whole in a crimson, sticky veil.  
A few drops of blood got caught between her lips; she swallowed them. The persistent smell had suppressed the stench of the multitude of dead bodies strewn across the warehouse or piled over each other in the corners. Deprived of their lifeblood, they had taken on a greenish, sickly shade. Black patches were scattered on their clothes, where the machine gun hit and then the knife cut to drain whatever the bullets had left inside.

Amidst the nauseating display, revolting just as or even more than all the carcasses put together, stood Kazuichi Souda, looking straight at her with adoring eyes.  
His mechanics overalls used to be bright yellow, almost painful to look at. Now, blotches of what could be mud, blood or a messy mixture of both made that impossible to believe; a sharp line past his shoulders told everything one wanted to know about how much time had passed since he last dyed his hair, and most likely since he last washed it, too.  
The naked torso showed off tan skin, that the recent bloodbath had painted red. Above that, a gaunt face and a pair of sunken in yet bright eyes lingered on her no differently from those of a wild beast forced to let go of its long awaited prey.

Only when he noticed she was reciprocating his gaze, although with far less burning passion, he lowered his eyes in the same, usual, annoying sheepish manner.

  _Despair._

Souda could go on as long as he wanted calling her _My Queen_ and doing his best to upset her in the most pathetic ways to earn a cruel punishment. The truth lay in those few times he _didn’t_ want to be caught, just like now.  
In his heart, he’d never abandoned hope that somehow she would come to find him any less than disgusting and finally give in to his animalistic brutality. He still liked to hope she’d leave her King for him, and she liked to crush said hope beneath her heels every hour, every day. Too enjoy the despair on his dirty face.

«My Queen, please let me hel-»

«Don’t touch me.» Sonia’s voice was raw, the blood she had swallowed still burned her throat. He lowered his hand and backed off.

Although the edges of the containtìer were slippery with blood, she leaped over them easily. Her dress left a crimson trail as she walked towards the altar at the very center of the warehouse, far from the rotting mass of the corpses. The cloth was saturated with blood and slowed her, like she was dragging a ball and chain tied to both her ankles.

The painful burden on his chest grew heavier with every step. Sonia clenched her fists. The altar, there, should have been waiting for her. Not for some slimy pest whose only good quality was being so disgusting that no woman and no men would ever think about having sex with him.

«Fuck this shit. Screw it all.» she muttered between her teeth.

«Did you say something, my Queen?»

Sonia stopped and turned just her neck around «That it would take a lot of courage for anyone just to lay a bare finger on you.»

She resumed walking. The palm of her right hand brushed against the fabric on top of her heart. It was pounding fast, filled with rage and despair. Despair for not being the chosen one, for not being the one who’d set loose the true nature of her Ice King. She cherished the feeling, allowed it to take possess of every fiber of her body, let it inflame her head.

If the King said that Kazuichi Souda had to die because the Dark Devas required a virgin sacrifice, so be it. She had to embrace despair just like everyone else did, even when it looked impossible or when it didn’t suit her tastes.

Because of that, she had given him her first and last gift.

He was trailing behind her, now, but he had spent the last six hour sweeping up people from the streets to force, at gunpoint, to the warehouse. Men, women, children. Following her instructions, he promised them mercy, but he opened fire instead. Those the bullets didn’t kill, the slit throat did, as Souda held their head and let their blood splatter her in the container.

He did that with the absolute certainty that every corpse drained was taking his Queen a little step closer to the death. The more his hands turned from dirty brownish to deep red, the more he knew that time was running out. From inside the container, with her hands neatly folded on her chest, she was able to watch his despair grow with every passing hour.

Sonia envied him.

She overstepped the first line of the seal her King had drawn on the floor with charcoal. The altar was right in the middle, Sonia touched it with a finger and left a red mark on the white tablecloth. Souda’s insides would stain the pure white fabric, not her own.

A distant howl interrupted the stagnant silence of the warehouse.

Sonia lifted her head and looked at the glass panels near the roof, even though they showed nothing but the darkness of a new moon night.

Her King was close.

Pushed by an invisible force, Souda ran to the entrance and opened the heavy door all by himself. He glanced at her, but he fully knew that the pleased smile on her face wasn’t her thanks for a job well and quickly done, even with hands slippery with blood. 

The King appeared soon after. The night concealed his figure, but she knew he was there. Wolves followed him, their fangs and paws red, but stopped at once as soon as he made the first step inside. He didn’t notice Souda’s presence, it was like he couldn’t even see him, or didn’t want to.

Wasn’t he right, though? The King of Hell wouldn’t lower himself to acknowledge the existence of a lower human being. His figure was eerie, awe-inspiring, a threat to everyone who wasn’t so lucky to be his Queen.

The King’s black coat concealed him from neck to toe; leather gloves covered his poisonous touch. His face was pure white majesty, enhanced by the darkness of his hair.

And he was looking straight at her, with his pale lips turned upwards in the sweetest smile. _Blood is the best gown for the Queen of Hell_ , he’d often say, _You should put it on more often_.

If only it were her, the one to be sacrificed that night to release the Devas! Her stomach churned in despair at the sole thought. _Soon, soon enough_ , she repeated herself.

«My Queen. You’re stunning, as always.»

«My King. I’m nothing compared to you.»

He took off the right glove with a swift movement of his left hand. On the finger, palm and forearm, fresh cuts overwrote old scars; new seals to keep inside his body the poison that would otherwise kill her in an instant. They were everywhere on his body, the first night of their wedding.

The King caressed her left cheek, she gently held his forearm and shivered every time her fingertips met the distinct line of a deep cut.

«Are you ready, Queen of Hell?»

For a moment she pretended it was truly her he was talking about, and her cheeks were suddenly hotter underneath the blood. Sonia squeezed her legs together to suppress the uneasy feeling that was coming up from her loins to her stomach and head. 

_Not now. Not yet. Soon._

«I am ready to guide the Four Devas through their journey from Hell.»

She turned, cold, towards the man that was staring at them with hatred. No, not at them.

At Him.

«Approach the altar with me. I want you to be close.»

Those black, shiny orbs widened, the dry blood on his face cracked because of the movements of his muscles. What she said startled him, like he could not believe she’d ever want him closer than his stench allowed.

She sat on the altar, legs crossed. The King had already drawn the dagger from its sheath. The blade had lost its sharpness long ago, and was starting to give in to rust. The ideal tool for a slow, painful killing like every human sacrifice should be like. 

Too bad it was not meant for her.

Souda was at her side, she didn’t need to see him to feel his annoying presence. She waited for the King to begin his speech. 

«I stand before this altar to offer what I hope will be an appreciated gift to the Four Heavenly Kings of Darkness and Lords of the Underworld: the sacrifice of a human virgin smothered in the blood of a thousands souls.»

Dutiful, Sonia grabbed Souda’s head and pressed her hands on his nose and mouth. His face was now smeared with blood, but if he found that unpleasant, he didn’t let her know. Most likely, she thought, he was enjoying being choked by her like he adored the feeling of her heels pressed against his throat.

Then he touched her. He dared to touch her. 

Nothing more than a gentle caress from her thigh to her hip. Sonia would have broken his neck then and there if he had dared just a little bit more. His fist grabbed the blood drenched cloth on her belly, a little below the navel, and held it tight. 

_Steal what little time has left you, for I will not feel any despair when you finally cease to exist._

«San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z, and Cham-P. Please accept this offering from your faithful Ice King and Dark Queen.»

The King’s skilled hand stabbed Souda right below the navel, up to the hilt.

The slimy pest didn’t notice what was going on at first, he was so deeply buried underneath his twisted masochistic fantasies that it took him a few moments to realize Sonia was not the one being sacrificed.

The hand gripping her dress dropped on the altar. She held him tight, but he didn’t show any will to squirm. Instead, his limbs relaxed, his head lay backwards, dirty hair against her shoulder. Only the frown on his forehead betrayed his secret and revealed how much pain he was enduring. His facial expression was one of pure agony.

Sonia smirked.

His flesh made a disgusting noise, like the knife had ripped apart a rubber sack filled with water instead of a human being. Souda’s intestines poured out and landed at her feet, burning hot. She let him go and he collapsed to the ground.

Still alive, Souda was gasping for air and squirming like a fish out of water, but still his gaze did not leave her. Were those tears, the shiny, dirty trails that dripped from the corners of his eyes? Sure enough, he was smiling.

 _Die, already._  

Sonia held her King’s hand tight. His kind expression warmed her chest.

It had worked.

The Dark Devas were coming, so told the smoke that had begun rising from the floor just a few seconds ago.

Or so she thought, because suddenly the whole world went blank.

***

She couldn’t move, but didn’t know whether that was due to physical restraint or just her hazy brain. Her eyelids were heavy, and insisted on staying tightly shut against her will. Sonia was lying on a hard, cold surface that hurt the back of her head.

«Do you think he’ll make it?»

A woman’s voice she’d never heard before.

The smell of the blood on her body and hair was now laced with something else. A chemical substance pierced her nostrils, reached the grey matter and pinched it hard.

«He has to make it! We can’t lose him!»

«Be rational. His insides could as well be called outsides, now.»

«We are going to try our best to save him. It’s our duty.» 

Two different men’s voices, one sarcastic, the other so desperate it made her smile. A death of a pest like Kazuichi Souda was still capable of bringing despair to the world, after all. Sonia grinned, but then a cough fit caught and scraped her dry throat like sandpaper. She gagged. 

«The bloody princess is still awake, it seems.»

«Naegi, please, give her more morphine.»

«R-Right away!»

A spark of light hit her eyes as soon as the left part of his neck was caught by a stinging pain.

Then the everything was dark again.


End file.
